Keeping Watch
by AkanamiLycan416
Summary: When keeping watch, Iggy often uses the time to think. So does Max. Iggy thinks about his secret crush on Max, and Max wonders which male companion she should choose. Miggy and slightly implied Fax R&R rated T cuz I'm paranoid One-shot!


Keeping Watch

_**CRACK**_

A crooked beam of light flashed across the sky, following the boom of the thunder.

A figure stood in the cave entrance, illuminated every few seconds by the lightning.

His milky blue eyes gazed blankly at the forest, and if you hadn't known any better, you might have thought he knew what he was looking at.

You might not have guessed that he was blind.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. concentrating carefully, he honed in on his flock.

They were deep asleep. He could tell by the way their heartbeats were slow and even. He knew because he could hear it.

One of the benefits of being blind: The rest of your senses were super-enhanced.

He could hear, smell, and touch better than any of the others in his group.

To bad that was really the only benefit.

Iggy sat down heavily on the rock ledge, swinging his legs absentmindedly over the edge.

His thoughts drifted to his flock, or more specifically, a certain member of it.

Max…

Something he'd never told her, or the rest of them, or anyone for that matter, was that he truly was head-over-heels in love with Max.

The way she lead them, calm and confident, the way she spoke so gently towards the younger members of the flock, the way she was always looking out for them, even if it would cost her, her life; He loved it to no end.

But she loved another.

Fang.

And really, how could he ever compete with _Fang_?

That's right, he couldn't.

Fang was dark and mysterious, stubborn, and dangerously loyal. He was the second in command and leader when Max couldn't be. He was obviously better than him.

Right?

So why did he even bother? Why did Iggy try so hard, when he knew it was a hopeless cause?

He could never figure it out, himself.

Iggy broke out of his thoughts when he heard light footsteps coming towards him, and he realized sadly, that the cause of his confusion was coming out onto the ledge to switch watch.

"Wake up Ig, it's my watch." She said groggily, sitting down next to him.

He started to stand, but Max stopped him.

Something was wrong. She could tell by the way the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly downwards.

Iggy never frowned unless something was bothering him.

"Hey, Iggy," She pulled his arm so he would sit back down, which he did.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked at him with a concerned face, one he couldn't see.

For a moment, he debated telling her his thoughts, getting it off his chest, just for a second thinking there was a possibility she felt the same.

Then reality hit him like a smack in the face.

"No, I'm fine…" Iggy said with the most convincing fake smile he could muster, then stood and walked back into the cave, and curled up against the wall to fall asleep.

Unsurprisingly, his dreams were filled with the girl he loved.

Meanwhile, Max sat in Iggy's place, doing much the same thing he had.

Her feelings for Fang and Iggy were among the most confusing things in her life, and that was saying something.

_**You think it's confusing, Maximum, but really it's quite simple. **_The Voice in her head said matter-of-factly.

_Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with the choices I make_! She thought back, irritably.

The Voice laughed. _**You know which one you will choose. Just open your eyes and look at what's ahead, whether it be dark or nothing at all**_. It said**, **_**But I'll give you a hint: The answer will come with the beating of wings…**_

Then it was gone and most likely wouldn't be back for a while.

_Well that was helpful… _Max thought bitterly, laying back against the wall and settling down for another long night of keeping watch…

*****

It had been three weeks since the Voice has spoken to Max. She felt better, having the slightest hope that it would stay gone for a while longer.

The Flock was taking refuge in an old abandoned barn for the night. Iggy had started a fire with some of the leftover hay and after a dinner of roasted bologna and cheese crackers, the flock settled down to go to sleep.

Max had decided to take first watch tonight. She couldn't sleep anyway.

The night sky was clear and speckled with twinkling stars, with the moon shining out like a roaring flame among rising embers.

That's when she heard it.

The flapping of wings.

She looked around, wary for Erasers, but instead, saw a light-colored sparrow landing clumsily on the grass beside her.

It looked up at Max and when she saw it's eyes she gasped,

They were milky blue and unfocused.

Blind.

The sparrow stepped onto Max's lap, carefully feeling with it's talons.

They moved across her thigh, gentle as a feather, lightly as a butterfly.

The blind bird starred up at her with it's sightless eyes, and answered an unsaid question with a slow bow of it's head.

Then it was gone in a rush of flapping wings and clumsy turns.

Max starred after the bird thoughtfully.

_**It seems your question has been answered.**_

_Great. The Voice is back. _Max thought, coldly. It continued.

_**But Maximum, the real question is, are you willing to listen to the answer?**_

_*********_

Max thought about the incident through her shift, and she made a decision just in time. It was time to switch shifts with Iggy.

She crawled over to his sleeping form and shook him awake gently.

He awoke without hesitation.

As he was walking toward the entrance, Max grabbed his wrist. He turned his sightless gaze upon her.

Iggy was about to ask what was wrong, but he was interrupted.

By a pair of lips on his own.

Sparks flew and Iggy and Max felt like they were in heaven.

Needless to say, his only coherent thought was:

_Oh my god, does this mean she likes me back?_

_Savoring the moment, Iggy kissed back, letting all the love he had for Max come flowing out in that one kiss._

_Max broke away, gasping for breath. Iggy was doing the same._

"_Wh-wha…" Iggy stammered, his cheeks flushed and mind whirling._

_Max blushed. She led him outside._

_She started her explanation._

_Iggy listened carefully, waiting, expecting for there to be some kind of trick, for this to be a joke._

"… _And I decided that if I kissed you and felt sparks, then… well…" Max trailed off, her cheeks burning furiously._

_Iggy placed a hand on her cheek and felt her blush. Smiling, he pulled her towards himself and held her in a tight hug. Max wrapped her arms around him and hugged back, a grin still present on her face._

_She heard Iggy whisper in her ear, and tears pricked her eyes at what he said._

"_I see you now, Max."_

_They broke apart and Max looked at Iggy with confusion._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

_Iggy sighed and sat down, turning his sightless eyes to the sky as though he could see it. Max sat down next to him._

"_You know how I sort of see through vibrations and sounds?"_

"_Yea, why?"_

"_And I can see people by how they feel and sound?"_

"_Sure."_

_Iggy's sightless eyes fell on Max.._

"_I could never see you."_

_Max was taken aback. _

_Iggy continued._

"_While others I could tell what they looked like through vibrations and touch, I could never place what exactly you looked." He said, sadly. "You're like an unknown blip on my vibration radar."_

_If Max hadn't been so engrossed in what Iggy was saying, she probably would have laughed at how odd that sounded. _

_She looked towards Iggy and took in all his features; Strawberry-blonde hair, milky blue eyes, pale white skin, and a face that looked confused, sad, and happy at the same time, if that was possible._

_Then he smiled._

"_But I see you now."_

_The thing about Iggy was when he smiled, you couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious._

_Max grinned and Leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_And how do you see me?" She asked as Iggy wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead._

_He smiled and closed his eyes._

"_I see your beauty, your grace, and most of all, I see how much I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Jeff."_

_They laughed and leaned against each other, happy just to be in each others company._

_Just as they began to nod off together, Iggy whispered into Max's ear._

"_Hey Max, can I ask you something?"_

"_Hmmm..?" Max said, half-asleep but still aware._

"_Do we still have to wake up Fang for next watch?"_

_Max shook her head._

"_Nah, let 'im sleep." She yawned. "We'll just have to stay up and watch."_

_But she soon fell asleep against Iggy's side._

_So Iggy stayed up to keep watch, listening to the slow and steady breathing of the one he loved._

"_I see you, Max." He whispered quietly to his sleeping love._

_He closed his eyes and smiled._

"_And I love what I see."_

* * *

_The End! My first Max Ride fic, and I think it went pretty well. YAY MIGGY!_

_R&R Everybody!_


End file.
